1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted microscope.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, there is a known ultrawide-field ocular lens for a microscope (for example, see the Publication of Japanese Patent No. 3250739).
This ocular lens is an ultrawide-field ocular lens of the 10× magnification, 26.5 field number class.
With the ocular lens disclosed in the Publication of Japanese Patent No. 3250739, however, because of the large lens diameter, great overall length, and large number of lenses, the ocular lens itself is large. In addition, in order to achieve the field number of 26.5, a prism provided in a binocular lens barrel, which is connected to the ocular lens, has to have an effective area with a diameter of 26.5 mm or more in a sectional plane orthogonal to the optical axis, and thus, the prism to be used inevitably needs to have an outer dimension of 30 mm, making the binocular lens barrel larger, heavier, and more expensive.
An object of the present invention is to provide an inverted microscope that is configured to have a shorter, lighter, and cheaper ocular optical system and binocular lens barrel, while being capable of performing observation over an ultrawide field of view.